Dumah
'Dumah '''was a major character in the [[Legacy of Kain|''Legacy of Kain series]] , featured in ''Soul Reaver'' and ''Soul Reaver 2''. Initially born as a human in the Sarafan era, Dumah rose to become one of the elite Sarafan Inquisitors of the Sarafan Brotherhood. Dumah was killed by the time travelling wraith Raziel and entombed in the Tomb of the Sarafan for a millenium before Kain raised him as the third of his vampire sons. Dumah in turn raised his own vampire clan, the Dumahim, who participated in the conquest of humanity. In Kain's Empire, Dumah was one of the leading 'Council', but he did nothing to prevent his vampire 'brother' Raziel's execution; joining Turel in casting Raziel into the Abyss at Kain's command. Some time after, the Dumahim City was attacked by Human Vampire Hunters and Dumah was impaled on his throne. When Raziel returned as a wraith, Dumah was the fourth of his former brothers that he faced (and fifth boss overall), after Raziel himself had revived him. Biography Human Life Sarafan era (Soul Reaver 2) Dumah was born as a human at some point in the Sarafan era. He would go on to join the Sarafan Brotherhood, eventually reaching the highly respected rank of Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor. Dumah infiltrated Janos Audron's aerie along with his comrades (Human Sarafan Inquisitors Raziel, Turel, Zephon and Melchiah) and assisted in JanosJanos' murder (the group having been led to Janos by a time travelling Wraith Raziel from the ''Soul Reaver era''). Tearing out the Heart of Darkness from Janos' chest and taking the Reaver blade, the Sarafan retreated to their stronghold. Janos' murder had dire consequences for Dumah, as the Wraith Raziel followed the Inquisitors back to the Sarafan Stronghold to avenge Janos' death and reclaim The Heart of Darkness, attackingSarafan Strongholdthe Stronghold at the same time as Vorador's legendary attack on the circle (at the same location and with the same motivation). In the chaos, Wraith Raziel was able to recover the Reaverthe Reaver and shortly afterward Dumah confronted the Wraith Raziel , along with his brother Rahab, in the 'Sanctuary' area of the stronghold, taunting Raziel "have you come to reclaim the monster's black heart?" As the Reaver had made him virtually invincible, Raziel was able to easily kill Dumah (along with Rahab), see also Rahab and Dumah. Dumah was entombed with the other 'martyr' Sarafan Inquisitors for a millennium in the Tomb of the Sarafan. Vampire Unlife Post-Blood Omen 2 era When Kain discovered a method of creating vampires for himself, he raised the six Sarafan martyrs to serve as his vampire sons; breathing part of his soul into them to 'snare their souls' and reanimate their corpses (but keeping them ignorant of their previous human lives); Dumah was likely the third of the six to be raised . Presumably following Kain's method, each of his new lieutenants raised their own vampires, giving birth to the vampire clans (with Dumah raising the ZephonimDumahim) providing Kain with an army with which to conquer Nosgoth. In Kain's New Empire, Dumah was one of the members of the council which ruled Nosgoth, with Kain their only master. Dumah served Kain and the council for roughly a thousand years and over the centuries Dumah gained many new gifts along with his 'evolution'. Zephon was present at the council meeting where Raziel revealed his wings in Soul Reaver and he actively participated in Raziel's execution, throwing Raziel into the Abyss along with Turel. Vampire Unlife (Evolved) Soul Reaver era Over time, with Nosgoth slowly becoming a wastleland, Kain's Empire declined and the clans scattered, with Dumah (and the Dumahim) retreating to their territory in the Dumahim City. Dumah and his clan would eventually devolve into armored forms, with Dumah typifying the trend, becoming a massive 'armored titan'. Some time later, the Dumahim City was attacked by the "least likely assailants" the Human Vampire Hunters; who managed to devestate the Dumahim ranks and kill Dumah himself, impaling him on his throne with three massive stakes. The Dumahim clan was routed, the few that remained became nomadic scavengers, roaming the wastelands of Nosgoth and leaving the Ruined City of the Dumahim largely vacant. Over the centuries in 'limbo' Dumah "honed his strength" and adapted to the Spectral Realm (much like a Vampire Wraith). When Raziel returned five centuries later, defeating Rahab allowed him to swim passed the Abyss and onto the Nosgoth's "northern wilderness", where he found the Ruined City. Initially Raziel believed that the Dumahim may have suffered the same fate as the Razielim, but the Elder God corrected him, telling him that it was human vampire hunters who attacked the city and holding Dumah's arrogance responsible. Raziel eventually found Dumah's corpse, impaled on his throne and when Raziel removed the stakes, Dumah's soul reanimated his corpse, reviving the vampire. Still holding Dumah responsible for aiding in his execution, Raziel threatened Dumah, but Dumah was unmoved, believing he had become more powerful than even Kain. Raziel fought Dumah and found that his armor made him invulnerable to most combat techniques, with Dumah attacking him (in both the Spectral and Material Realms) using Soul Siphon, Constrict and an ability to cause localised tremors, Raziel was forced to retreat; luring Dumah through the Ruined City to the 'furnace room' where he was able to burn Dumah to death (see also Dumah (boss)). With Dumah's death, Raziel was able to consume his soul gaining the Constrict ability required to enter the Oracle's Caves. Notes * * * * * * Gallery Image:Mural-SarafanDumah.jpg|The mural of Sarafan Dumah with a demonized Raziel in the background Dumah Sarafan.jpg|Sarafan Dumah Sarafan dumah.jpg Dumah-SR1.jpg See also Dumahat Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) References to be added Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:boss Category:Soul Reaver Characters Category:Soul Reaver 2 Characters